Kisedai's Love
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Fic ini masih berhubungan dengan The HERO's Basketball.../ Teman Tapi Mesra semua Kisedai, yang nantinya akan menjadi istri-istri mereka. Nggak jago buat summary...
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter 1 : "Midorima x OC" -**

.

Fic ini masih berhubungan dengan **The HERO's Basketball**.

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hijau tengah sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan _remote_ di pagi dini hari. _Okay_, pasti tidak ada yang seniat pemuda bernama **Midorima Shintarou **ini dalam hal ramalan yang sudah menjadi patokannya dalam bermain basket. Di jam 5 pagi, ia sudah _stadby_ dengan telepon genggamnya, siap memanggil Takao, budak setianya, menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkannya membeli benda yang disebut _Lucky Item_ itu.

_"Ini dia acara yang kalian semua pasti tunggu tunggu! Peringkat terakhir hari ini jatuh pada... Cancer! Pekerjaan Cancer akan sedikit kelabakan bila ia tidak membawa lucky itemnya yang berupa boneka kodok berwarna oranye!"_

Detik berikutnya, ia segera menelepon Takao, yang sudah pasti masih _sleeping beauty_ itu. "Takao, cepat jemput. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kamu sudah harus berada di sini, nanodayo. 1..." ucap Midorima mulai menghitung mundur. Dari seberang, Takao tampak meresponnya dengan suara lemah.

_"Gomenne, Shin-chan... aku demam tinggi..."_

"O-oh... yasudah. Cepatlah sembuh... Jangan kau kira aku khawatir padamu, Takao. Aku hanya tidak ingin berjalan kaki kemanapun aku pergi, nanodayo" ucapnya dengan nada _tsundere_ khasnya dan kemudian mematikan ponselnya itu. Dengan kecepatannya sebagai **The Number One Shooter**, ia segera berlari ke beberapa gang di sekitar rumahnya, yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan toko biasa ia beli _lucky item_.

**\- (-_-) -**

Seorang gadis berambut ikal pendek tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya yang juga berupa sebuah toko benda benda keberuntungan dengan merek _**Oha-asa**_. Ia sendiri sedang melamun tanpa peduli sosok pemuda hijau datang mendekat, dan masuk ke dalam tokonya itu.

"Permisi, saya mau beli boneka kodok oranye, nanodayo"

Ucapan Midorima tidak di sambut oleh suara kakek-nenek yang biasa menyambutnya. Melainkan suara gadis yang tadinya menyapu halaman dengan suara panik.

"Oh, kamu mau beli? Tunggu sebentar!" serunya sambil meletakkan sapunya di sembarang tempat dan berlari kecil memasuki tokonya sendiri. Midorima hanya cuek-bebek melihat gadis yang tampaknya tidak berpengalaman itu gelagapan menerima pembeli yang kurang-kerjaan seperti dirinya yang membeli _lucky item_. Gadis itu kemudian meraih boneka kodok berwarna oranye, sesuai permintaan Midorima, dan memandang Midorima.

"_Ara_, Midorima-kun? Tidak kusangka kamu percaya **Oha-asa**" ucap gadis itu dengan nada setengah mengejek. Midorima terdiam ditempat. Ia yakin sering melihat cewek berambut pendek itu di sekolahnya dan dugaannya itu tepat. "**Katsuragi Kana**... tidak kusangka kamu babu di sini, nanodayo" dan sebuah keramik melayang. "Babu? Kamu sendiri... _**Oha-asa Freak**_!" cetus Kana kesal. Midorima masih setia dengan wajah kakunya, dan menyodorkan uang 10 ribu yen. "Hanya berikan aku boneka kodok itu dan terima uang ini, nodayo" ucap Midorima. Kana dengan sigap mengambil uang 10 ribuan itu dan kemudian mendorong Midorima keluar dari tokonya.

Midorima cuma bisa cengo ketika uangnya dirampas, tanpa ada lucky item yang ia minta. Kana dengan entengnya tersenyum manis pada Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, keramik yang kulempar itu harganya 10 ribu yen. _Arrigatou_ sudah menggantinya. _Jaa_!" ucapnya segera ngacir pergi, meninggalkan Midorima, yang menaikkan kacamatanya, dengan pandangan kesal. "Kembalikan 10 ribu yenku, nodayo!" rutuknya yang di balas dengan keheningan, karena orang yang ia rutuki itu sudah lenyap di ke dalam rumahnya itu.

"Dasar kucing matre"

"Aku tidak matre, oke? Satu hal lagi, kamu kularang untuk membeli lucky item dimanapun itu. titik!" seru Kana dari dalam rumahnya. Midorima cuma bisa misuh-misuh sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia gedor-gedor rumah orang di pukul 5 pagi. Kalau ada Takao, ia bisa saja memperbudaknya, menyuruhnya untuk memanggil yang punya rumah. Tapi apa daya. Takao sedang terkapar di rumahnya sendiri karena demam.

"Haah... berhadapan dengan Katsuragi-san benar benar menjengkelkan, nanodayo" ucap Midorima menghela nafas pendek dan kemudian menyambungnya

"Apalagi Takao tidak masuk. Tidak ada yang bisa di perbudak, nanodayo"

* * *

.

.

Ketiban sial. Ya. Sepanjang Midorima berjalan, ia pasti selalu terkena bola nyasar, kesandung, belum lagi tambah PR seabrek, dan _shoot_nya kebanyakan gak masuk. Otsubo, sang kapten masih bisa bertoleransi dengan alasan zodiac Midorima berada di urutan terakhir dan ia saat ini tanpa lucky item. Dari balik pintu lapangan, muncul sosok gadis yang telah merusak hari Midorima, Katsuragi Kana.

"Permisi... apa Midorima-kun ada?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup besar. Midorima lantas menghadap ke arah Kana yang memanggilnya itu. "Kau perlu apa, nodayo?" tanyanya sedikit sewot. Kana tersenyum pelan dan berkata "_Gomen, Gomen_... Aku cuma mau ngembaliin uang ganti rugi keramik itu kok. nih, 100 yen. Lumayan, bisa amal ke orang lain" ucap Kana melempar koin 100 yen pada Midorima. Midorima cengo lagi, cuma memandnagi koin yang kini beralih berada di tangannya. Kana segera mohon undur diri tapi sebelumnya ia berkata kata yang rada nge-jleb.

"Oh, ya. Jangan marah marah terus. Nanti kamu di kira cewek yang lagi PMS lho!"

"Mati sana, nanodayo!"

.

.

.

Takao ngakak sambil guling gulingan di lantai kamarnya. Ia masih demam, tapi setidaknya sudah agak turun gara-gara es krim yang dibeli Midorima dengan sisa uang sakunya (100 yen). "Kurasa Kana-chan perlu kuberi hadiah... bisa membuatmu sekesal ini! Wahahahaha!" tawanya tidak berhenti. "_Urusai_! Aku sudah cukup gila mengatasi gadis itu hari ini. Tanpa lucky item, aku tidak berdaya, nanodayo!" serunya kesal sejadi jadinya. Takao makin guling-guling tidak keruan.

"Kana-chan, ya? Dia sebenernya baik... sayang saja agak blak-blakkan" ucap Takao. Midorima mendengus sebal. "Baik apanya? Yang ada matre, nanodayo" ucap Midorima masih belum merelakan uang sakunya selama sebulan itu. "Jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta pada Kana-chan, Shin-chan!" seru Takao riang gembira.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN NANODAYO!"

Ide brilian muncul di kepala Takao, iseng-tapi-jenius.

.

.

.

Midorima baru selesai mengerjakan PR ketika ponselnya berdering, tanda masuknya sebuah _e-mail_ di ponselnya itu. Midorima lantas membukanya dan membaca satu-persatu kalimat yang tertera di _e-mail_ itu dengan teliti.

**From: Bakao**

**Subject: Main _one-on-one_ yuk!**

**Shin-chan, ayo main one-on-one. Aku tidak menerima kata tidak lho! Kan sekarang hari minggu dan langit bersinar cerah!**

Midorima menghela nafas panjang dan menatap ke luar jendela, dimana snag mentari tengah berkumpul diantara para awan0. "Cerah apanya, nanodayo. Ada ada saja" ucap Midorima sambil berjalan pergi dengan membawa payung lipat, untuk jaga-jaga kalau hujan turun.

.

.

Muka Midorima bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Bukannya sosok pemuda dengan tampang _idiot_ yang menunggunya saat ini adalah cewek-bertampang matre-dengan rambut pendek, ya, lagi lagi Katsuragi Kana.

"KAU SEDANG APA DISINI, NANODAYO?!" seru Midorima setengah syok setengah kaget. Kana memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Kana polos. Midorima menghela nafas panjang, tak habis pikir. "... Takao mengajakku bermain basket, nanodayo" ucap Midorima agak kesal. Kana merengut kesal, "Ya. Takao-kun juga mengajakku untuk cari bahan mading dengan beberapa teman perempuanku..." ucap Kana.

**Loading 1%**

**Loading 10%**

**Loading 39%**

**Loading 58%**

**Loading 70%**

**Loading 100%**

Midorima menekan nomor ponsel Takao dan tanpa membiarkan pemuda bodoh itu berbicara duluan, Midorima segera memakinya.

_"Mosh-"_

"Mati saja kamu, Bakao" ucap Midorima dan segera menutupnya, berpaling pada Kana tampak agak kecewa. "Yah... kukira Takao-kun mau menemaniku. Tapi ternyata aku di tipu" ucap Kana agak sedih. Midorima diam saja dan segera berjalan pergi. Kana lantas merasa kesal atas sikap Midorima itu. "Midorima-kun, kamu ma-"

"Kalau mau beli bahan mading, akan kutemani. Tapi hanya itu saja, nanodayo. jangan terlalu pede menganggap ini kencan. aku tak sudi berjalan bersamamu terlalu lama" ucap Midorima dengan nada _tsundere_nya. Senyum Kana merekah, menjadi senyum ala berandalannya.

"Aih, aih, Midorima-kun ternyata _tsundere_!"

"Aku bukan tsundere, nanodayo!"

.

.

Kana memandang kedai es krim di dekatnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Berkali-kali pula gadis ceria itu mengecek dompetnya yang kempes. Ya. kempes karena membeli barang-barang mading yang ajubileh mahalnya itu. Semenjak kecil, ia diajarkan untuk berbelanja dengan memakai uang sendiri... Tapi kalau uang 10.000 yen milik Midorima itu suatu pengecualian, karena Midorimalah yang membuatnya melempar guci antik itu.

"... Kau mau beli es, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima agak risih dan kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya. "I-itu bukan berarti aku mentraktirmu, nanodayo. Aku risih melihatmu bertampang seperti itu" ucap Midorima sambil membuka dompetnya, "kau mau rasa apa?" Kana berbisik lirih, menjawabnya.

"_Caramel_"

"Tunggu disini sebentar, nanodayo" kata Midorima dan kemudian berjalan menuju kedai es itu, membiarkan Kana seorang diri dengan tatapan wajah yang sulit di terka.

"... Ternyata Midorima-kun baik juga..." bisiknya pelan dan kemudian memeluk lengannya sendiri. _'Aku jadi merasa bersalah melarangnya sekejam itu...'_

.

.

Midorima diam tanpa banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Kana sendiri sibuk memakan es yang di jajani Midorima itu.

"_Arrigatou_, Midorima-kun. Sudah menemaniku seharian ini" ucap Kana dengan riang. Midorima mengangguk pelan sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun. "... _Douite_" ucap Midorima pelan. Kana kemudian menarik tangan Midorima agar sedikit membungkuk dan memberikannya suatu benda berukuran kecil.

"Apa ini, nanodayo?" tanyanya setengah bingung. Kana masih tersenyum innocent. "Buka saja... tapi aku tidak peduli kamu suka atau tidak titik!" ucap Kana dengan senyuman manis. Midorima lantas membukanya dan nge-_blank_ sejenak melihat sebuah kartu bergambar coret-coretan anak kecil.

"Ini... prisma, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! itu kodok tahu!"

"MANANYA YANG KODOK NANODAYO?!"

.

* * *

.

**\- 10 Tahun kemudian -**

.

Sebuah rumah berukuran sedang, menengah besar berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Tokyo. Di dalam rumah itu terdapat beberapa pigura foto. Beberapa foto merupakan foto kelulusan sarjana, foto keluarga, foto seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan pria _megane_ berambut hijau. Pintu salah satu kamar yang bercat cokelat itu terbuka, menampilakn sosok anak laki laki berambut hijau yang mengenakan kacamata-bukan minus yang kebesaran. Anak kecil itu mengerjap ngerjapkan iris hijaunya beberapa kali dan kemudian berlari kecil ke sosok pria yang serupa-tapi-lebih besar darinya itu yang sibuk mengetik di laptop miliknya.

"Papa... belum belangkat kelja, nodayo..?" ucap anak kecil itu masih dengan lidah cadelnya. Pria itu segera menggendong anak kecil itu ke pangkuannya. "... Bentar lagi, kok... kenapa memangnya, nanodayo?" Tanya sang ayah dengan penuh kesih sayang, walau terdengar sedikit kaku. Anak kecil itu tersenyum sangat lebar. "Belikan Hotalou _luky item_, ya... Hali ini Hotalou dapet pelingkat keempat... belikan hotalou payung polkadot hijau, nodayo!" Sang ayah tersenyum kecil menanggapi celoteh anaknya yang masih agak cadel itu.

"Iya... nanto papa belikan, ya. Jadi anak baik di rumah, nanodayo" ucap pria itu masih tersenyum. Dari balik dapur muncul sosok wanita berambut pendek yang tengah membawa makanan. "_Ara_, sudah bangun rupanya Hotarou! Ayo sarapan dulu. Shintarou juga!" seru wanita itu segera menghampiri tempat anak dan suaminya duduk. Pria _megane_ itu tersenyum singkat.

"Kana, Hotarou mau _lucky item, _tuh... boleh juga?" Tanya sang ayah dengan nada meminta. Sang ibu terkekeh geli dan mengangguk. "Hum! ambil saja. Tapi ingat, letakkan uang di kasir seperti biasa!"

"... kamu masih matre juga rupanya, nanodayo"

"Aku adalah aku, Midorima Shintarou!"

"Tapi aku suamimu, Midorima Kana!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Halooo~~~! fic ini masih berhubungan dengan The HERO's Basketball! Ini cerita tentang cinta emak-bapaknya. chapter depan mau siapa? monggo dipilih dipilih dipilih...**

**Di chapter ini saya buat Midorima duluan karena emang dia yang paling rempong deh buatnya walaupun imut banget~~ maklum, author ga jago buat orang _tsundere_ kayak midorima...**

**Mungkin di fic ini masih ada kekurangannya. Mohon bantuannya *bows***

**Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca... kalau bias di review, ya... biar bias tahu kesalahan kesalahan author. :)**

**Salam hangat,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter 2: "Kise X OC" -**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut _hazel_ tampak menerawang ke luar jendela. Gadis berparas cantik-walau-agak-dingin itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minatnya terhadap pelajaran kimia yang diajarkan gurunya itu. Entah apa yang di perhatikannya, ia terus terusan menatap ke kaca jendela, sambil terus memutar mutar pensil mekaniknya dengan lincah.

"Mochizaki-san, coba kerjakan soal ini! Jangan melamun saja!" omel sang guru pada murid yang tidak-niat itu. Gadis itu mendengus pelan dan berkata dengan nada dingin. "Jawabannya CH3COOH" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sang guru tampak menghela nafas panjang sembari geleng-geleng kepala tanda pasrah.

"Uwaah, Sayucchi pintar, ya~ssu!" seru pemuda berambut pirang dengan nada suara kekanakkan yang duduk di samping gadis bernada suara dingin itu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, melainkan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menatap keluar jendela, sambil kembali memutar mutar pensil mekanik kesayangannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mochizaki Sayuri, nama gadis berwajah dingin itu. Karakternya bisa di tebak… dingin, jarang berbicara, dan selalu menyendiri. Ia tidak punya teman di SMA barunya itu, walau sudah 2 musim berlalu. Ia sendiri tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

Tapi itu hanya **tampak**nya saja.

Sayuri tampak celingak celinguk di taman sekolahnya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu tampak mencari cari sesuatu yang penting baginya. Tak lama ia celingukan, ia menemukan sebuah sarang burung yang terjatuh, lengkap dengan burung-burung kecil yang untungnya masih hidup. Dengan perlahan, Sayuri membawa sarang itu dan segera memanjat pohon asal burung itu terjatuh.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya… Aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke tempat kalian" ucapnya sambil meletakkan sarang burung itu dengan sempurna di atas pohon. Burung burung kecil itu tampak menciap-ciap senang, dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik Sayuri. "Syuku-" belum selesai ia berbicara, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga ia terjatuh. Entah sial atau beruntung, ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat menjadi bantalan pengganti matras untuknya

**BRUAAAAK**

"_Ittai_~ssu… Ah, Sayucchi!" seru **Kise Ryouta** yang ternyata orang-sial tersebut. Sayuri lantas segera berniat untuk berdiri. Tapi sial tampaknya datang 2 kali padanya. Kakinya terkilir. Sayuri cuma bisa meringgis kesakitan ketika menggerakkannya sedikit saja. Kise, yang ditimpa tubuh Sayuri, melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sayuri, dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menggendong Sayuri ala _bridal_.

"… Kise, kau mau apa?" tanya Sayuri dengan pandangan bertanya sekaligus mimik dingin yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Kise tersenyum cerah secerah matahari. "Kaki Mocchi terkilir'kan? Biar kuantarkan ke UKS~ssu" ucap Kise. Sayuri tidak merespon. Ia hanya diam dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa jalan, kok" ucap Sayuri kalem, minta di turunkan dari gendongan Kise yang agak… mengundang perhatian para _fans_nya itu. Kise masih menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya itu. "He… Kamu yakin, Sayucchi?" tanya Kise kemudian menekan pergelangan kaki Sayuri pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Sayuri menjerit kecil, kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, Sayucchi, tidak apa apa, kok~ssu!" seru Kise riang sembari berjalan, melintasi kerumunan siswa-siswi dalam jumlah massal itu, mengantarkan Sayuri ke dalam UKS.

.

.

.

hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. sudah sekitar 7 bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian _so sweet_ itu. Sayuri masih pendiam dan tidak punya teman dikelas. Namun ia mulai tampak mengintip-intip klub Basket sekolahnya ketika sedang latihan. Ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Apa semua pemain basket sebaik Kise waktu itu? '_Uugh... apa semua pemain basket sama-persis dengan Kise-kun?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian seseorang menepuk bahu Sayuri, membuat Sayuri lantas kaget.

"Sayucchi! Sayucchi mau menonton pertandinganku ya~ssu? Masuk saja, Sayucchi!" seru Kise riang, sosok orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Sayuri menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin aku masuk, Kise-kun. Maaf menganggu latihanmu" ucap Sayuri sambil berbalik pergi namun Kise kini memeluknya dari belakang

Wajah Sayuri agak memerah, namun masih datar... "Kau mau apa, Kise-kun?" Tanya Sayuri dingin. Kise masih memeluknya dan dengan santai menjawabnya. "Menangkapmu, ~ssu! Kalau tidak begini nanti Sayucchi bakal pergi~ssu!" jawab Kise polos. Wajah Sayuri semakin memerah dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah... kamu mau apa lagi sekarang, Kise-kun?" Tanya Sayuri dengan nada pasrah. Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Tonton latihan kami, ya~ssu! Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang~ssu!"

.

.

Beginilah keadaan Sayuri saat ini, duduk di samping pemuda cakep-tapi-nggak-peka-kekanakkan-bodoh. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan para _senior_ yang sedang latihan ataupun beberapa teman seangkatannya yang tampak berbisik-bisik. Ia hanya menatap lurus pada _game_ yang sedang di mulai di lapangan di depannya. Pikirannya telah berpusat pada pertandingan olahraga yang mungkin ia kagumi... mungkin?

"_Ne,_ Sayucchi, kamu suka basket, ya? sepertinya kamu menikmatinya~ssu!" seru Kise riang. Sayuri menoleh menatap ke arah Kise dan kemudian menggeleng. "... Bukannya suka... ataupun benci... mungkin netral..." jawabnya pelan namun ada unsur ketegasan di nada suaranya, menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kise.

Mata Sayuri kembali fokus ke _game_. Matanya kemudian terhenti ketika melihat pergantian pemain. Kise yang awalnya duduk manis di sampingnya itu kini berada di tengah lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Mungkin bisa saja beberapa gadis jejeritan di depan pintu lapangan. Tapi tidak dengan Sayuri. Ia masih duduk terpaku pada _game_, tapi arah matanya yang tadinya menyeluruh, kini berpusat pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sibuk meng-_copas_ gaya permainan orang.

_'Kami-sama_, _dia begitu berkilau...'_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

"Sayucchi, pinjam PR Matematika~ssu!" seru mahluk kuning dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan pada teman sebangkunya yang berwajah _flat-face_ itu. Sayuri diam sejenak dan menggeleng, membuat Kise putus asa, pasrah, secara sukarela menerima hukuman guru yang bersangkutan...

"Aku mau meminjamkanmu... tapi hanya kali ini"

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari leher Sayuri. Kise bersorak kegirangan penuh rasa kemenangan, berhasil lolos dari hukuman guru. "ASYIIIK~SSU! _Arrigatou_, Sayucchi! Kamu memang yang terbaik~ssu!" seru Kise riang bukan kepalang. Sayuri hanya diam, wajahnya ada semburat merah tipis menyadari _model_ berambut pirang itu tengah memeluknya. Namun, seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Sayuri tampak semakin cantik.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kerjakan dan jangan kebanyakan protes" ucap Sayuri sabil memberikan buku PRnya itu. Kise menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Oh, ya, Sayucchi, nanti pulang sekolah pulang bareng yuk~ssu! Aku mau mentraktirmu~ssu!"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Aku kekenyangan~ssu!" seru Kise sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya yang sudah _full tank_. Sayuri masih meneguk minuman miliknya berjalan di samping Kise yang sibuk berceloteh. "_Arrigatou_ atas traktiranmu, Kise-kun. Tapi... dalam rangka apa kamu mentraktirku?" Tanya Sayuri agak heran. Kise menunjukkan senyuman terlebarnya.

"Itu... karena Sayucchi mulai dekat denganku~ssu!" ucap Kise sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Sayuri memiringkan kepalanya, merasa bingung. "A-pa? hanya karena aku meminjamimu PR... apa itu artinya aku dekat denganmu?" protes Sayuri tidak terima. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Bukan seperti itu saja, Sayucchi! Kamu dari beberapa bulan yang lalu selalu melihat latihan basket kami, kan?" tebak Kise. Wajah Sayuri tampak memerah, malu. "Aku tahu soalnya aku selalu mengamatimu~ssu! Sayucchi sendiri tertarik pada basket, ya?" Tanya balik Kise. Sayuri terdiam dan bergumam lirih.

"itu ..."

"? Apa yang kamu katakan Sayucchi? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya~ssu!"

Sayuri kemudian terpaksa mengulangi perkataannya dengan suara yang lebih besar.

"Itu bukan karena basket... Tapi karena kamu, Kise-kun"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH~SSU?!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 10 Tahun Kemudian -**

.

"Papacchi! Bangun~ccu! cudah pagi~ccu!" seru bocah berambut pirang tengah mengguncangkan tubuh ayahnya yang masih terbungkus selimut di dalam kamar tidurnya itu. Sang ayah bukannya bangun, malah semakin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "... 5 menit lagi..." jawab sang ayah seenaknya. Sang anak itu kemudian merenggut kesal dan berlari ke arah ibunya sambil berteriak teriak.

"Mamacchi! Papacchi masi tidul~ccu! Silem ail boleh?" Tanya sang anak dengan suara polos. Sang ibu yang tengah menyapu rumah itu mengangguk sambil menahan tawa kecil. "Ya... Mandikan papa, ya, Shou" yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari sang anak yang bergegas mengambil air seember. Bocah pirang itu kemudian kembali ke kamar papanya itu dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk menuang air

"Papacchi, waktuna mandi~ccu!" serunya sambil menuang ember berisi air pada ayahnya yang masih terlelap itu.

**BYUUUUUUR**

"DINGIN~SSU!"

"Papacchi akhilna bangun juga~ccu!"

"Tapi kan dingin, Shoucchi!"

Sang ibu tampak menahan tawanya. Pria berambut pirang yang mirip anaknya itu tampak kedinginan+kaget atas siraman air yang tiba tiba mengguyurnya itu.

"Papacchi kekanakkan~ccu! Lebih payah dari Shou~ccu!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Shoucchi... tapi dinginn~ssu..."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagaimana chapter ini? mungkin typo bertebaran dimana mana...**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca... mau request siapa di chapter selanjutnya? **

**Oh, jangan lupa review~ssu!**

**Author lagi sibuk sama uprak nihhh... plus bentar lagi UN... *ga ada yang nanya***

**Oh, ya... Female OC disini semuanya punya Kuroko-Hinako-san.**

**Sekali lagi Arrigatou!**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapter 3: Akashi X OC -**

**.**

**.**

_Sial_

.

Umpatan itulah yang terlintas di kepala jenius sang pemilik **Emperor-Eye**. **SMA RAKUZAN** yang terkenal di Kyoto itu tampak porak-poranda oleh angin-badai-hujan-deras. Akashi menatap ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kenapa ia bisa pulang setelat itu? Silahkan salahkan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk di mejanya itu...

Sekolahnya sudah kosong melompong, menyisakan suara katak di musim gugur yang kini basah terkena air hujan. Sang **emperor** bisa saja menelepon supir pribadinya... tapi sayangnya ponsel miliknya kehilangan sinyal. Akashi mau tidak mau kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"... Akashi-kun? Kamu belum pulang?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam-kecokelatan sambil memegang sebuah payung. Gadis itu menengenakan _syal _di sekitar lehernya. Akashi mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama dan tersenyum sopan

"Ah, **Misaki Suzune**... kamu belum pulang?" tanya Akashi sopan. Gadis bernama Suzune itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku ketiduran di UKS seperti biasa, Akashi-kun." jawab Suzune dan menyerahkan payung yang ia miliki pada Akashi. Akashi menerimanya dengan sedikit kernyitan heran di keningnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu pulang?"

Suzune menunjuk ke arah jalanan di depannya dengan senyum sumringah. "Sebentar lagi kakakku akan menjemputku. Tenang saja, Akashi-kun!" serunya riang sambil mendorong Akashi. "Jadi... Akashi-kun pulang saja duluan!"ucapnya seraya mengusir Akashi. Akashi menatap sosok gadis yang ia kenali itu dan tersenyum sopan layaknya seorang pembisnis handal. "Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak" Ucap Akashi seraya pergi meninggalkan sosok gadis bersyal itu tinggal sendirian di sekolahnya yang kosong melompong itu.

Ketika tubuh Akashi sudah lenyap dari pandangan, Gadis itu kemudian mengambil ancang ancang berlari _sprint_, nekat menerobos hujan badai.

.

.

Akashi berdiri dalam diam di belakang gerbang Rakuzan, bersembunyi. _Kenapa?_ jawabannya cuma 3._ Pertama,_ Sang Akashi Seijuuro ini tidak yakin bahwa gadis-yang-meminjami-nya-payung-itu akan pulang di jemput kakaknya. _Kedua_, menurut data siswa, siswi bernama Misaki Suzune itu anak tunggal. _Terakhir_, Ia sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik... harusnya sudah tahu kalau selama musim gugur ini, siswi bernama Misaki Suzune sudah absen 15 kali karena sakit demam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sesosok gadis tampak berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Gadis itu berpayungkan tas sekolah miliknya yang sudah duluan basah terkena hujan. Kepala jenius Akashi langsung bisa menebak, bahwa gadis itu Misaki Suzune.

Tidak jauh dari tempat perhentian sang Akashi Seijuuro, Suzune kehilangan keseimbangan dan lantas tumbang, singkatnya... pingsan. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia sebagai ketua OSIS harus membantu gadis ceroboh sekaligus bodoh, yang pingsan karena demam.

.

.

.

Iris Suzune membulat ketika tahu tahu ia berada di ranjang raksasa yang menurutnya luar biasa empuk. Ia yakin di kamarnya tidak mungkin ada ranjang seukuran _King Size_ dan kasur yang sangat empuk seperti yang ia tempati saat ini. Jawabannya segera ia dapat ketika sang penolong masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ah, Sudah sadar rupanya" ucap sang empunya mata beriris _heterochromia_ itu dengan nada datar. Suzune mengangguk malu, malu karena orang yang ditolongnya... ternyata balik menolongnya. _'Tapi pertama tama... ini dimana? Jangan bilang kalau ini di rumah Aka-'_

"Tepat sekali. Ini rumahku. Lebih tepatnya ini di kamarku" ucap Akashi seakan membaca pikiran Suzune. Suzune yang bahkan belum selesai berpikir itu kembali nge-_blank_. Akashi kemudian meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi bubur, menyuruh Suzune untuk makan. _'Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa membaca pikiranku, ya..? apa mimik wajahku menunjukkan kata ka-'_

"Itu karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar" ucap Akashi kembali membaca pikiran Suzune. Suzune kemudian baru menyadari bahwa sang ketua OSIS itu bukan manusia.

"_Ano_... Akashi-kun, kenapa kamu bisa selalu benar? Jangan jangan Akashi-kun itu... arwah yang gentayangan di SMA Rakuzan, ya..?" Akashi benar benar ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok baja sekeras kerasnya, namun, ia segera mengurungkannya. Kalau dia melakukannya, maka sifatnya akan OOC di fic ini.

"Tentu saja bukan. **cepat. makan.**" perintah Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya seperti biasa, untuk mengintimidasi para bawahannya itu. Suzune mengangguk cepat dan memakan bubur yang di sediakan Akashi untuknya. Akashi tersenyum puas, dan mengambil papan _shogi_ miliknya, hendak bermain melawan dirinya sendiri, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, sambil menunggu Suzune selesai makan.

"_Ano_... Apa Akashi-kun selalu bermain sendirian?" tanya Suzune dengan nada penasaran. Akashi hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Suzune. Suzune kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman riang. "Bagaimana kalau melawanku? Aku pernah diajari ayahku bermain _shogi_" ucap Suzune, yang ternyata mampu mengalihkan pandangan sang pemilik _emperor-eye_ itu.

"... Kau pasti kalah dalam hitungan detik" ucap Akashi lugas. Suzune menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Mungkin kepalaku memang dibawahmu. Tapi untuk urusan strategi perang, aku cukup mahir" ucap Suzune setengah tidak terima dan menyambungnya, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau me-"

"Cepat duduk" perintah Akashi mempersilahkan Suzune duduk di depannya, bertanding _shogi_ dengan sang ketua OSIS kece namun menyeramkan itu. Suzune tersenyum, meletakkan mangkuk buburnya, dan duduk di depan Akashi.

.

.

"Jadi... kenapa kamu meminjamiku payung, sementara kamu sendiri kehujanan?" tanya Akashi memecahkan kesunyian, sambil memindahkan sebuah pion. Suzune mengambil sebuah pion dan tersenyum manis.

"Itu karena Akashi-kun tampak kesepian. Jadi aku pinjamkan payungku. Lagi pula... aku sudah lama ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap Suzune singkat, namun cukup bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro terbengong beberapa detik. Suzune meletakkan pion yang di ambilnya itu dan tersenyum puas.

Akashi menghela nafas pendek. Mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang baik tidak buruk juga...

"_Skak-mat_. Aku menang!"

Tapi itu artinya ia kalah bermain _shogi_ dengan pemain amatir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 10 Tahun Kemudian -**

.

Seorang bocah berambut merah dengan pipi gembul tampak keberatan membawa kotak _shogi_ yang sepertinya mau ia mainkan. Sang ayah, yang sedang membaca korannya lantas menoleh pada bocah berambut merah itu. Bocah itu kemudian meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa dan duduk di samping papanya yang tersayang itu. Sang ibu tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil meletakkan kopi di atas meja untuk suaminya itu. Wanita itu tampak bertanya tanya dalam hati, namun pertanyaannya segera terjawab mendengar pernyataan perang anaknya.

"Papa, ayo main. Rei sudah diajari oleh kakek" tantang bocah itu dengan nada sarkastik. Sang papa tersenyum, meremehkan anaknya itu, dan kemudian me ngangguk singkat tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Walau tidak menunjukkannya, wajah sang anak yang awalnya datar kini agak berseri-seri, segera menyusun pion pion shogi sesuai tata letaknya.

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya sang ayah sambil menutup korannya. Anak berambut merah itu tampak terdiam sejenak dan mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. apa saja boleh" ucap anaknya tenang melipat lengan-lengannya yang pendek namun gembul itu. Sang ayah kembali mengangguk dan memulai pertandingan shogi antara ayah-anak.

15 detik berselang, kita sudah menemukan pemenangnya. Sang anak berambut merah itu tersenyum sarkastik, sementara sang kepala keluarga menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah. kamu mau apa? Papa sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus" ucap sang ayah dengan tatapan tenang. Senyuman lebar hinggap di wajah bocah kecil itu

"Mulai minggu depan-kan libur natal. Rei mau jalan jalan bertiga sama papa dan mama. Boleh nggak?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yaho! _Gomennasai_ chapter ini lama banget apdetnya. Hahaha~~ Author lagi sinting ngerjain tugas plus ulangan.**

**Maaf kalau Akashi disini agak OOC. Selanjutnya Mukkun, ya... ^^**

_**ARRIGATOU**_** GOZAIMASU bagi yang membacanya! silahkan review bila berminat ^^**

**Saran, kritik, atau apapun bakalan author bales kok... asal ada akunnya**

**Salam secerah mentari pagi,**

**.**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	4. Chapter 4

\- **Chapter 4 : Murasakibara X OC -**

.

.

.

**SMA YOSEN **tampak damai... setelah beberapa bulan kalah di _Winter Cup_. Seroang pemuda unggu dengan tinggi di luar kewajaran, 208 cm, sibuk mengunyah _snack_ dengan tatapan menerawang entah kemana. Tapi, tiba tiba ia mencium bau yang sangat tidak asing di indera penciumannya, bau kue yang baru matang... Pemuda itu lantas berjalan pergi ke tempat asal bau enak itu muncul, seperti anjing pelacak yang mencari pencuri...

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu tampak sibuk menata sebuah _cake_ dengan krim putih, dan kemudian menghiasinya dengan sangat cantik. Sebuah _Shortcake_ selesai ia buat dan siap untuk di santap bersama. Wajah gadis itu berseri seri menatap _cake_ buatannya yang sempurna itu terpampang di hadapannya, di dalam sebuah ruang PKK yang kosong. Gadis itu kemudian memotong, mengambil garpu dan mulai memakan kue itu sendirian. Rasa kuenya mungkin sempurna... tapi ia sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang nantinya memuji gadis berbakat itu...

"... Ah... ketemu juga..." gumam Murasakibara sambil menatap gadis berambut abu-abu itu dari luar jendela. Gadis abu-abu itu lantas kaget,, cepat cepat menelan kue yang tengah dikunyahnya. "M-Murasakibara-kun?" Tanya gadis itu agak takut. Murasakibara mengangguk tenang dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu.

"... minta kue..." ucapnya polos. Gadis itu segera menyodorkan sepotong kue buatannya itu pada Murasakibara. Murasakibara dengan senang hati kemudian memakannya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak makan kue seumur hidupnya, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. Selesai menghabiskan satu piring, Murasakibara meminta seloyang kue yang di buat gadis abu-abu itu. "... boleh kumakan semua..?" yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari gadis itu yang dengan sigap mengambil Loyang kue, memberikannya pada Murasakibara, semuanya.

"... Kok kamu tahu namaku?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah kue dengan lahap. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kita'kan sekelas, Murasakibara-kun!" seru gadis itu kesal. Murasakibara mengunyah potongan kue berikutnya dan kemudian menjawabnya

"Aku pasti akan mengenalmu kalau dari dulu kamu memberikan kue enak ini padaku..." ucap Murasakibara setengah ngambek, membuat rasa sebal gadis itu agak mereda. Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek dan kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Ayase, **Yasaka Ayase**"

.

* * *

.

.

Ayase melongo tidak percaya. Ia membuat 4 kue _full cream_ yang besar dan habis disikat oleh mahluk tinggi besar dengan rambut unggu yang sudah beberapa hari jadi langganannya di ruang PKK. Murasakibara tengah memakan potongan terakhir dari keempat piring itu dengan tampang datar. Ketika ia sudah selesai memakan potongan terakhir, tangannya terulur minta kue lagi.

"... Ayachin, ada lagi?"

"Aku cuma buat 4 kue... _gomenne_, Murasakibara-kun. Besok aku usahakan membuat banyak. Murasakibara-kun mau kue apa?" tanya Ayase sambil mencuci piring bekas makan kue. Murasakibara tampak berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum tipis.

"... Apa saja. yang penting Ayachin yang buat"

Pipi Ayase agak merona merah atas tuturan kata kata polos dari Murasakibara. Ayase cuma bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah... Kebetulan aku mau mencoba membuat resep baru... kuharap kamu mau memakannya lagi besok, Murasakibara-kun" ucap Ayase dengan nada riang. Murasakibara mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Akhir akhir ini kamu tampak senang. Ada apa?" Tanya Himuro pada Murasakibara yang sibuk mengunyah permen lolipop. Murasakibara tersenyum singkat, namun senyumnya itu mampu membuat Himuro mengerti apa yang terjadi pada _partner_nya di Yosen itu. "Ayachin membuatkan kue yang enak untukku" ucap Murasakibara singkat. Himuro terkekeh geli. Sudah jelas seorang Murasakibara Atsushi tidak mungkin tidak senang bila ada seorang yang memberinya kue _gratis_.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

"... diantara semua kue yang kumakan, punya Ayachinlah yang paling enak."

Sebuah _evil smirk_ muncul di wajah Himuro

"_Souka_... Bolehkan besok aku mencicipinya?"

Alis Murasakibara mengerut aneh dan cepat cepat menggeleng

"Tidak boleh. Bahkan Murochin juga tidak boleh" ucap Murasakibara sambil menggeleng tidak setuju. Himuro tersenyum manis-namun-berbisa pada Murasakibara. "Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa Yasaka-san melarangnya?" Murasakibara kembali menggeleng

"Ayachin tidak melarangnya..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"... Rahasia"

.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu melarangnya, Murasakibara-kun? Kalau menurutku sih boleh boleh saja..." ucap Ayase sambil meletakkan sepiring penuh kue di depan Murasakibara yang segera menyikatnya. Muraskibara terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng seperti anak kecil. "Tidak mau. Murochin tidak boleh kemari" ucap Murasakibara, yang lagi-lagi membuat Ayase bingung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa, Murasakibara-kun? Himuro-kun temanmu, kan?"

"... Soalnya Ayachin punyaku"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 10 Tahun Kemudian -**

.

.

"Ini punya Satochi! Papachin gak boyeh!" teriak seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut unggu setengah menarik sebuah _snack_ berukuran jumbo dari tangan ayahnya. "Nggak. Ini punyaku" ucap sang ayah tidak mau kalah. Bocah laki laki itu masih tetap bersikeras mengambil _snack_ berukuran jumbo itu hingga suara ibunya memanggil namanya

"Sudahlah, Atsushi! Satoshi makan kue saja, yuk! Mama buat _Tiramisu_." ucap sang ibu melerai pertarungan sengit antara ayah-anak itu. Anak kecil berambut ungu segera berosrak senang dan segera berlari ke arah meja makan. "Karena Atsushi sudah makan _snack_ ukuran jumbo, maka tidak ada jatah kue untukmu!" ucap sang istri dengan nada puas. Sang ayah tampak merenggut kesal.

Dari balik meja makan, sang anak ungu mengambil sepotong besar kue dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"Papachin... kue buwat papachin"

Sang anak segera mendapat pelukan hangat dari ayahnya itu.

Sebab, hari dimana ia tidak bisa makan kue buatan istrinya adalah hari kiamat bagi kepala keluarga bermarga Murasakibara itu

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

***Sungkem dalem dalem* _Gomennasaaaai!_ Chapter ini pendeknya minta ampun. Author nulis kilat karena beberapa alasan khusus. Salah satunya karena chapter ini agak berhubungan dengan fic The HERO's Basketball. Sekaligus gomen kalau ada banyak typo.**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah baca! Chapter depan Aomine dulu, Kagami dulu, atau Kuroko dulu? Nah tinggal 3 orang itu tuh... monggo dipilih...**

**Akhir kata... jangan lupa review, ya, kalau berminat!**

**Salam manis,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Chapter 5 : Aomine X Momoi -**

**.**

**.**

"DAI-CHAN AYO KE LAPANGAN!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink dengan suara melengking tinggi dari atap sekolahnya yang bernama **_Touou_** itu. **Aomine Daiki**, sang orang yang di panggil itu tampak melepas majalah yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengusap bibirnya, menghapus aliran sungai yang terbentuk memanjang mengitari pipinya sambil mendumel sebal.

"Geh, Satsuki, kau mengganggu waktu tidur siangku..." ucap Aomine mendecih sebal. **Momoi Satsuki** menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal, menarik buku nista itu dari tangan Aomine. Sang pemilik buku bukannya berteriak seperti biasa pada gadis bersurai _pink_ itu, malah terkekeh geli.

"Oi, Satsuki, buku itu penuh ilerku, lho"

"DAI-CHAN JOROOOK!"

"JANGAN DI LEMPAR, SATSUKI BODOOOOOOOOH!"

Dan buku berjudul '_Mai-chan'_ terbang menjadi bintang baru di langit.

.

.

Imayoshi tampak terkekeh kecil melihat sosok Momoi tengah menyeret tubuh raksasa sang **Ace**. Aomine tampak enak saja di seret teman masa kecilnya itu. "Ah, _Arrigatou_, Momoi-san. Kamu boleh beristirahat" ucap Imayoshi yang kini beralih tugas menyeret Aomine ke ruang ganti. Momoi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan segera berlari mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai _manager _di Touou.

"Momoi-san pekerja keras, ya" ucap beberapa pemain sambil memandang sosok gadis berambut _pink_ itu pergi menjauh. Dari kejauhan, dahi Aomine mengerut.

.

.

"Aomine-kun, terimalah surat cint-"

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya tertarik pada gadis yang minimal ber-_cup_ C" ucap Aomine memandang malas gadis yang memberikan surat padanya itu. Gadis itu tersentak dan segera menutup wajahnya, berlari pergi meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

"Dai-chan, kenapa kau menolaknya?!" omel Momoi dan kemudian berkacak-pinggang sebal. "Lagi pula kasihan gadis itu. Kenapa kamu bilang sekejam itu padanya? Masih mending dia mau denganmu yang mesum dan aho ini!" lanjut Momoi segera menginjak kaki Aomine, membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mau peduli padamu walaupun kamu lajang seumur hidup! Mana ada yang mau menikah dengan orang mesum sepertimu!" Omel Momoi tidak habis habis. Aomine mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya, memandang rendah ke arah Momoi. "Kalau tak ada yang mau denganku, nanti ketika besar aku bisa jadi biksu atau uskup" jawab Aomine santai. Momoi kembali berteriak

"MANA ADA USKUP MESUM, HAH?!"

.

.

"Momoi-chan, kenapa kamu betah sih, sama Aomine-kun? Dia sudah aho, bodoh, mesum, berandalan, item, lalu hidup lagi!" cetus salah satu teman Momoi dengan nada kesal. Momoi menatap ke bangku belakangnya yang merupakan tempat duduk kawan masa kecilnya yang sedang di bicarakan temannya. Aomine duduk dengan kaki diatas meja dan tertidur lelap. Momoi kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Entahlah... mungkin dia satu satunya teman lamaku yang tidak meninggalkanku." ucap Momoi sambil berpikir pikir dan melanjutkannya, "Lagi pula, walaupun bodoh, mahluk hitam ini sangat baik." ucap Momoi sambil menerawang. Teman perempuannya itu tersenyum ketus

"Baik? Kau buta, Momoi Satsuki? Dia bahkan menonjok perut _senior_nya di klub basket! Mananya yang baik?!"

"Oi, Satsuki, suruh temanmu diam. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadinya" ucap Aomine menurunkan kakinya yang nampang diatas meja dan melirik pada Momoi, sambil terkekeh. "Terima kasih sudah menganggapku baik, Satsuki" kata Aomine sambil berlalu pergi ke kantin.

Momoi terdiam dan tersenyum lembut, "Ternyata dia dengar, ya..."

.

.

"Dai-chan, besok kamu ulang tahun! Kamu mau hadiah apa?" tanya Momoi sambil menggigiti es krim yang ia beli. Aomine meneguk minuman kaleng yang dibelinya sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya" ucap Aomine melempar kaleng minuman miliknya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Momoi menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kalau begitu kamu suka apa? Siapa tahu aku akan membelikannya untukmu" ucap Momoi sambil berpikir pikir sejenak. Aomine terdiam dan menjawab tegas. "Aku suka basket.." "Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu!" omel balik Momoi. Namun, Ia tercekat mendengar kalimat Aomine selanjutnya,

"... dan Momoi Satsuki"

"Dai-chan, ini serius... jangan bercanda sep-"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Satsuki. Sudah, cepat jalan atau kau kutinggal pulang"

"T-Tapi... kau menembakku?"

Langkah Aomine terhenti dan menatap balik ke arah Momoi. Dahi Aomine mengerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kalau aku menembakmu, kamu pasti mati, kan, Satsuki?"

**BLETAK!**

"AHOMINE BODOOOOH!"

.

.

**\- 10 tahun kemudian -**

.

.

Seorang bocah berkulit _tan_ tengah asyik duduk manis di depan televisi yang menayangkan film favoritnya, kartun. Tak lama berselang, pintu terbuka, menampikkan sosok seorang pria dengan pakaian ala polisi. Sang anak kecil itu segera berdiri dan memeluk kaki pria yang ternyata ayahnya itu

"Papa puyaaaang!" serunya cadel. Sang ayah segera menggendong anaknya itu dan masuk kedalam. "Iya, Kanata. Papa sudah pulang. Mama kemana?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada penuh kasih sayang. Sang anak meloncat turun dari gendongan sang polisi dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Mama lagyi ma-"

**DUAAAAAR! DUAAAAAR! DUAAAAAAR!**

Sang ayah dan anak terdiam mendengar dan melihat dapur rumah mereka meledak. Sesosok wanita berambut _pink_ keluar dari kepulan asap sambil berbatuk batuk. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk... Ternyata telur tidak bisa di panggang, ya?" ucap sang ibu dengan senyuman manis.

"Lagi lagi dapur meledak... Sudahlah. Jangan sentuh dapur lagi, Satsuki" ucap sang kepala keluarga dengan nada santai. Sang ibu mengangguk pelan. Sang ayah meletakkan sebuah buku diatas meja dan duduk letih di atas sofa. Sang ibu mengambil telepon dan menelepon makanan cepat saji. Sang anak mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama dan kemudian mengambil buku yang dibawa ayahnya.

Jemarinya membuka lembaran lembaran buku milik ayahnya dengan antusias. Dahinya kemudian mengerut tidak mengerti melihat banyak gambar wanita di dalam buku itu. Sang bocah kecil itu kemudian menarik narik celana panjang ayahnya dan menunjukkan buku milik papanya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Papa, inyi gambal apa?"

Sang ayah melongo lebar dan merebut buku itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Ini buku kesayangan papa. cepatlah besar dan akan kuhadiahkan buku ini"

"Memangna itu buku apa?"

"Itu buk-"

"DAI-CHAN, JANGAN BERIKAN KANATA BUKU MAI-CHAN MILIKMU!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Yahooo~~~~ Author updetnya cepet lagi? Karena mumpung author ga banyak PR minggu ini... berterima kasihlah pada UAS berkepanjangan yang telah usai... dengan nilai yang tidak mau author lihat *malah curhat ni anak... -_-***

**Okey, untuk chapter ini tidak ada OC. Palingan si Kanata yang nongol sebentar.**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca, mereview, nge-fav, nge-follow cerita ini. Chapter depan Bakagami, ya ^^**

**Jangan lupa review! Biar karya author makin bagus!**

**salam yang disertai senyum 5 jari,**

**.**

**\- PriscallDaiya -**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Chapter 6 : Kagami X OC -**

.

.

**Kagami Taiga** sibuk men_dribble_ bola beberapa kali dan kemudian menembaknya dari garis _3 point_. Bola oranye itu melambung tinggi dan masuk tepat didalam ring basket. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi tampang garangnya yang seperti _tiger_. Ini sudah larut malam. Tapi tampaknya sang **Ace** dari Seirin ini masih tetap melanjutkan latihan tambahannya di lapangan sunyi itu. Sunyi? _Yeah_... sudah pasti sunyi... ini sudah jam 11 malam... seharusnya tidak ada orang di daerah ini yang masih berkeliaran seperti diri-

"Tangan kananmu miring 5 derajat ke arah kanan. Lalu, kalau kau mau melakukan _3 points_, harusnya lompatanmu lebih tinggi."

Mungkin karena terlalu serius, sang _Tiger_ ini tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis berambut _oranye_ mencolok yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"GEH?! S-siapa kamu?!" kaget Kagami secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah ke belakangnya, setengah was-was. Gadis itu tersenyum _innocent_ khas anak kecil. Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kemudian melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku? Namaku Kuroko Hinako. Aku kakak dari Tetsu! Aku baru balik dari Amerika. Salam kenal, Taiga!"

"GEH! Bahkan kau tahu namaku!"

Gadis bernama Hinako ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya keras keras pada tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Tentu saja, _Baka_! Sudah kubilang aku kakak dari Tetsu! Mana mungkin seorang kakak yang baik hati sepertiku tidak kenal nama teman teman adiknya sendiri?!"

Kagami terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menepuk dahinya, tanda ingat sesuatu.

"Oooh... jadi kau kakak dari Kuroko? Bilang dong dari tadi! Kukira kau cena-"

"Dasar bodoh! Tak kusangka adikku berteman dengan orang dengan IQ di bawah rata rata seperti ini... bersabarlah Tetsu... _nee-san_mu ini akan membantumu..." ucap Hinako dengan nada suara pedih atas teman adiknya yang menurutnya bodoh. Kagami mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia kesal. Hinako menatap iris merah Kagami dan terkekeh geli.

"Heheh... Tak kusangka kamu sebegini emosian... Tadi aku hanya bercanda saja, kok! Aku punya beberapa permintaan padamu. Setelah kau menjawabnya, aku akan pulang dan masalah ini selesai." Ucap Hinako berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum manis pada Kagami. Kagami memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu apa maksu-"

"Jadilah muridku, Kagami Taiga. Kubuat kau jadi pemain nomor satu di Jepang!"

.

.

"_Souka_... ternyata _nee-san_ sudah mengatakannya padamu, Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar tripleknya. Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan mulai memakan roti super panjang yang dibelinya di kantin. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum tipis pada Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, _Omedetto_, Kagami-kun..."

Kagami menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda ia bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" tanyanya super bingung. Kuroko kemudian menyambungnya

"Karena _nee-san_ sepertinya tertarik padamu"

Dan Kagami tersedak dengan tidak _elit_nya

.

.

Neraka...

Latihan yang dipimpin oleh Kuroko Hinako sangat mengerikan... lebih mengerikan dan menakutkan dari pada Neraka...

Kagami tepar di pinggir lapangan tidak berdaya. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Rasanya jauh lebih capek melakukan latihan ini dari pada melawan SMA Rakuzan atau melawan tim dengan pemain yang mirip dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Hinako tersenyum santai. Ia melemparkan handuk ke wajah Kagami yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Latihan hari ini sampai disini dulu, oke? Sudah waktunya kau pulang dan mengerjakan PR." ucap Hinako dengan tenang. Kagami mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk dan mengangguk. Hinako meringis lebar dan membantu Kagami berdiri.

Awalnya Kagami sempoyongan. Namun lama lama ia sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Memang latihan yang di berikan Hinako padanya menyakitkan... tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dari pada biasanya...

"Seluruh otot tubuhmu kaku. Aku hanya merileks-kannya saja." ucap Hinako santai. Ia kemudian mengambil tasnya sendiri dan berjalan pulang. Meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di gerbang lapangan itu.

"Cih... dia memang merilekskan ototku... tapi tulangku remuk..." bisik Kagami dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

Rutinitas itu sudah menjadi santapan Kagami sehari hari. Pagi hingga sore di sekolah. Malam latihan dengan Hinako. Rutinitas kehidupan itu sudah dijalani Kagami selama 2 bulan terakhir ini dan kini, tubuhnya sudah biasa melakukan semua hal yang tampak mustahil itu.

Kagami sibuk memutar mutarkan bola oranye di buku jari telunjuknya, sementara Hinako sibuk meminum _Strawberry_ _Float_ yang baru dibelinya tadi di maji burger. Suasana saat itu sangat hening, melebihi heningnya pemakaman di jam 12 malam.

"... Oi, Hinako" panggil Kagami mencairkan suasana. Hinako lantas menoleh dan lantas bertanya. "Kenapa, Taiga?" tanya Hinako melepas sedotan yang dari tadi menutup mulutnya. Kagami terdiam dan melemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dan masih hangat. Hinako lantas menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Kagami itu. Hinako melihat benda itu, benda itu terbungkus kertas yang terdapat corak logo '**Maji Burger**'. Hinako terdiam dan segera memiringkan kepalanya

"Ini untuk apa sih, Taiga?" tanya Hinako heran. Kagami agak merona menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Makanlah. Sepanjang ingatanku, kamu tidak pernah makan ketika malam. Hanya beli _Strawberry_ _Float _terus." ucap Kagami berterus terang. Hinako terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis.

"_Arrigatou_, Taiga!"

Wajah Kagami memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, untuk menentramkan jantungnya serta melenyapkan rona merah di wajahnya itu. Hinako menatap Kagami dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"? Kau kenapa Taiga? Wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" tanya Hinako terus terusan sambil mengitari tubuh Kagami. Kagami buru buru menggeleng sebelum Hinako bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak. Aku nggak apa apa. Sudahlah, cepat pulang sana!" perintah Kagami setengah mengusir Hinako. Hinako mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia kemudian mendelik menatap mata Kagami.

"Taiga, kau membenciku, ya?"

pertanyaan polos dari Hinako meluncur. Kagami serta merta segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat cepat.

"Tentu saja nggak! Aku tuh su-" Kagami segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Sementara Hinako tersenyum mengejek. Wajah Kagami yang awalnya mulai normal kini malah semakin memerah.

"Su- apa, Taiga? Kau suka padaku?"

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah. Hinako tersenyum menatap tingkah malu dari sang _Tiger_ ini. Kagami kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris biru sang pelatih.

"Ya... Aku suka padamu, Hinako"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 10 Tahun kemudian -**

**.**

**.**

"LYUUUU! AKU MAU NONTON DOLAAA!"

"Belisik! Aku juga mau nonton _Spongesbob_!"

Suara cempreng khas anak anak bertengkar terdengar. Sang ibu, yang rambuitnya berwarna oranye itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya yang berisik memperebutkan _remote _televisi. Ia tidak berminat untuk melerai perdebatan anak anaknya itu. Ia mengandalkan suaminya dalam urusan peleraian antara kakak-adik itu.

"POKOKNYA SAI DULUAAAAAN!" seru sang anak perempuan keras, tidak mau kalah begitu saja dari sang kakak.

"Nggaaaak! Lyu duluaaan!" sama seperti sanga dik, tampaknya sang kakak ini tidak berminat untuk mengalah sedikitpun dalam urusan acara televisi.

Siaran _Live_ acara perdebatan kakak-beradik ini usai ketika mereka berdua menyadari remote yang mereka perebutkan secara tiba tiba lenyap diambil sang ayah.

"Sudah cukup. Biar adil, Papa saja yang nonton! Sekarang ada pertandingan Basket di Amerika!" cetus sang ayah yang di sambut sorakan tidak setuju dari kedua anaknya

"PAPA CULAAANG! SAI MAU NONTON DOLAAA!"

"Lyu juga mau nonton!"

Sang ibu kemudian masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa semangkuk kue kering, dimana menarik perhatian kedua anak kecil itu.

"Ayoo... siapa yang mau kue?"

"AKUUU!" sorak keduanya bersamaan segera mengambil kue kering buatan ibunya dengan riang. Sang ayah tersneyum sumringah pada istrinya itu dan memutar channel siaran basket. kedua bocah yang awalnya berisik itu kemudian menjadi lebih tenang dan duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan ayah dan ibunya.

Akhirnya perdebatan selesai dimenangkan oleh sang ayah.

.

.

* * *

**Yoshaaa! Gomennasai atas keterlambatan update! di Chapter ini mungkin pada udah kenal sama yang namanya Kuroko Hinako. Itu adalah nama OC milik teman author yang muncul di beberapa fic author!**

**Arrigatou bagi yang sudah membaca! Seperti biasa, saya akan minta review yang banyaaak~~~**

**.**

**-PriscaalDaiya-**


	7. Chapter 7

.

**-Chapter 7 : Kuroko X OC-**

**.**

Waktu istirahat siang adalah waktu yang paling di nantikan setiap murid. Kenapa? Karena di saat itulah mereka keluar dari neraka, untuk mengisi kembali tenaga mereka-baik jiwa maupun raga-untuk kembali lagi ke dalam neraka itu. Semua murid memutuskan untuk berada di luar kelas pada jam-jam istirahat yang mereka nantikan itu, termasuk seorang pemuda berambut _babyblue_, yang katanya _invisible_.

Singkatnya, pemuda berambut _babyblue_ ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi buku. Yap. Perpustakaan.

Pemuda bernama **Kuroko Tetsuya **ini tampak sibuk membalik lembaran lembaran novel di salah satu kursi yang disediakan perpustakaan sekolah Seirin itu. Iris matanya yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya itu sesekali melirik jam dinding yang terletak di tembok yang tak jauh darinya.

'20 menit lagi masuk kelas…' pikirnya sedikit menghela nafas, kembali menorehkan perhatiannya ke buku yang baru setengah di bacanya. Tak lama, Kuroko kembali tenggelam ke dalam buku bacaannya itu.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Sesosok gadis berambut _twintail_ panjang bergelombang yang berwarna hitam tengah masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh rak berisi buku itu. Kedua mata _hazelnut_ milik gadis itu menatap sekitar ruangan dan kemudian ia berjalan-setengah berlari ke sesosok yang tampak pertama kali di matanya.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko-kun!" sapa gadis itu riang. Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok gadis yang mengajaknya bicara. Kuroko mengangguk singkat dan membalas sapaannya dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang juga, Azuna-san." Sapa balik Kuroko kalem. Gadis bernama **Azuna Shin** ini tersenyum lebar dan berlari pelan menuju ke salah satu rak yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang jarang tidak pernah di pinjam oleh murid murid SMA Seirin. Oke, pengecualian untuk seorang siswi bernama Azuna Shin ini yang kini kembali duduk di salah satu kursi, seusai mengambil buku yang akan di bacanya.

.

.

5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, tanda masuk bagi seluruh siswa maupun siswi. Kuroko sudah menutup buku novelnya, dan kini tatapannya beralih pada sosok gadis berkuncir dua yang lebih pendek darinya itu, yang masih sibuk membaca buku yang tadi di ambilnya.

"… hum? Ah! Gawat… 5 menit lagi bel…" gumam Shin sedikit kaget karena waktu berjalan begitu cepat, segera menutup buku yang baru beberapa lembar di bacanya. Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan letak kursi seperti sedia kala, rapi, sementara Shin meletakkan buku yang ia baca ke tempatnya semula.

"Azuna-san… butuh bantuan?" tanya Kuroko secara otomatis melihat cara Shin mengembalikan buku tebal itu ke tempatnya semula yang berada di rak paling atas. Shin yang sedang berusaha menaiki tangga kayu itu menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak perlu, Kuroko-kun. Aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Shin sambil menaiki satu tangga lagi. Kuroko kemudian menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Azuna-san, kamu bisa jatuh."

Shin terdiam di tempat. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di wajahnya yang _kawaii_. Kakinya dengan perlahan lahan menuruni tangga, kembali berpijak pada lantai. Kuroko menghela nafas lega dan mulai menaiki tangga, mengembalikan buku yang diambil Shin kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"… _Arrigatou, _Kuroko-kun." Ucap Shin tersenyum lembut. Kuroko tersenyum singkat dan menepuk rambut Shin beberapa kali sambil berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Menyisakan Shin yang kini memegangi kedua pipinya yang terbakar.

.

.

Kuroko mengelap keringat yang mengaliri wajahnya dengan handuk yang di bagikan Riko. Latihan klub kini sudah usai, tanda sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

"Latihan sampai di sini dulu. Besok kalian harus siap-siap untuk ulangan akhir semester. Aku tidak mau di salahkan kalau nilai kalian merah." ucap Riko yang di setujui semuanya, membiarkan Kagami yang mendadak pucat pasi mendengar adanya ulangan dalam beberapa hari mendatang.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya, _minna_-san_._" Ucap Kuroko sambil menarik tas sekolahnya menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan basket _indoor_ itu, diikuti Nigou yang setia mengikutinya kemanapun, dan di angguki oleh sebagian besar senpainya di klub basket itu.

Kuroko baru melangkahkan kakinya di luar lapangan basket tempatnya latihan klub itu ketika melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua sedang terlelap di samping pintu, sambil memeluk sebuah buku catatan bernamakan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengambil sebuah spidol, menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas dari buku catatan miliknya. Seusai menulis, tangannya beralih menepuk nepuk pipi Shin beberapa kali hingga kedua iris _hazelnut_ itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Hum...? Selamat siang, Kuroko-kun..."

"Sudah malam, Azuna-san. Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko sambil membantu Shin berdiri. Shin mengangguk cepat cepat dan tersenyum melihat buku catatan Kuroko sudah sampai pada pemiliknya. "_Arrigatou_ sudah mengambilkannya untukku, Azuna-san. Ini..." ucap Kuroko menyerahkan selembar kertas yang ia tulisi itu, membuat wajah Shin memerah dengan sempurna.

_"_Boku wa Azuna-san ga sukidesu. Tsukiaimasu_"_ (Aku menyukaimu Azuna-san. pacaranlah denganku)

.

.

* * *

.

.

**\- 10 Tahun kemudian -**

.

.

Dua orang anak kecil, satu laki laki, satu perempuan tengah berlarian mengelilingi seekor anjing sejenis _siberian husky_ yang menggonggong gonggong riang. kedua orang tuanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"_Kaa-chan_, Taku lapal..." ucap sang anak sulung sambil memegangi perutnya, tanda ia lapar. Adiknya, yang setahun lebih muda cuma mendengus sebal, menimpali ucapan kakaknya itu dengan tajam. "Bilang aja kalau Taku-nii mau nempel sama _kaa-san_." ucap adiknya sebal, setengah cemburu melihat kakaknya menempel pada sang ibu. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih pada sebuah kertas lusuh yang terbuka di lantai teras rumahnya. Adik perempuan itu, yang baru berusia 3 tahun, membaca isi kertas itu sekeras kerasnya.

"Boku wa... Azuna-san ga... suki..desu. Tsukiaimasu."

Wajah kedua orangtuanya memerah, membuat sang anak bungsu itu terkekeh mengerti.

"Jadi _tou-san_ melamar_ kaa-san_ pakai surat ini?"

.

.

* * *

**Akhirnya fic Kisedai's Love berakhir! Berikanlah tepuk tangan untuk author! #dirajam**

**Gomenasai... atas keterlambatan _update_ yang teramat sangat. Author sempet buntu ide mendadak dan kembali dengan lebih segar(?).**

**Okey, mumpung ini chap terakhir, author mau berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada reader-sama dan semua yang sudah nge-fav plus follow fic ini #tebar bunga**

**Terakhir, Please Review~**

**Salam secerah mentari bulan Juni,**

**.**

**-PriscallDaiya-**


End file.
